The Unexpected Miracle
by monkaholic
Summary: Kelly finds a savior in the last person that she would ever expect.


**Author's Note**: This was written for a prompt over on livejournal. The fic had to have these three words: paper/water/eye. This is my first attempt at writing Kelly and Andy, so I apologize if they are a bit OOC. Hopefully I kept them fairly true to the show. I'm pretty much the opposite of Kelly, so I had trouble writing for her. Also, I know absolutely nothing about Justin Timberlake and N'SYNC, can't stand them, but they seemed fitting for Andy and Kelly, so I looked them up on the internet. Hopefully that part is believable. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy it!

* * *

Kelly was fuming. This was the first day that she would see Ryan since their breakup. And what a sucky way to breakup with somebody, by the way. Oh my god, just, without warning he says, "You and I are done." No explanation, no "I've enjoyed the time we've spent together," just, "You and I are done." Jerk. Then he cleaned out his desk and left. Turned out Ryan was the new "big boss man" as Michael had put it. Kelly didn't care. He was still the same sucky Ryan that dumped her in the suckiest way ever. She couldn't believe she had wanted to have babies with that jerk. But really, she had thought that he was the one. Sure they had their awful times, but sometimes things were pretty awesome. She had loved him. And the sucky jerk had to go and break up with her and mess up everything.

The ticking of the clock above her cubicle echoed away in her head, counting down the seconds until Ryan's arrival. Kelly gnawed on one of her fingernails and stared at the blank computer screen in front of her. She was supposed to be doing something, but she couldn't remember what it was. She looked down at her phone and saw that she still had someone on hold. She sighed, picked up the phone, took the customer off hold, then hung up the phone again. "Oops, disconnected," she said with a smirk. She just didn't care about work at the moment. Was it really that important which brand of computer paper that they sold was the thickest? Honestly, didn't these people know that Ryan was going to be there in mere minutes and that it was driving her crazy?

Kelly rose from her seat and went into the break room. She needed to be away from the ringing phones and the dullness of her cubicle. She got a granola bar from the vending machine and sat down at a table. She stared at the blue wrapper for a moment, and she couldn't help but be reminded of how blue Ryan's eyes were. Damn. She was thinking about him again. Why does she always have to think about him?

Kelly heard footsteps just outside the door and she looked up quickly, her heart racing, thinking it was Ryan. Her body relaxed when she saw it was just that weird Andy guy. He bowed and gave her a small salute as he said, "Hellooo, Miss Kapoor."

Kelly laughed nervously and said, "Um… hi?"

Andy nodded and a small smile appeared on his lips. His eyes were bright as he enthusiastically said, "I just came in to get some water, I'm totally parched. Don't mind me."

"Okay, I won't," Kelly said. Her mind instantly drifted back to Ryan, wondering if he was going to wear that blue shirt that she had bought for him because it brought out his eyes so well. It would be a sucky thing to do, so he would probably do it. And he'd wear the cologne that she bought for him, too. Oh, she could still smell him. In her apartment, in her bed, it was like he was still there. But he wasn't and…

Kelly's thoughts were interrupted when Andy started making weird "choo choo" noises with his mouth as he stared at the drink machine. "Hmm," he said, "I always get water. Maybe I should be daring and try something new." He glanced over at Kelly and gave her a little smile and a shrug, then looked back at the machine. Kelly rolled her eyes and started opening her granola bar. Then Andy surprised her when he started humming the latest Justin Timberlake song. Kelly couldn't resist singing along. Andy looked over at her with a huge smile and started to bop his head as he put more variation into the music. Kelly got up and started dancing, and when the song was through she jumped up and down excitedly and clapped her hands. Andy laughed and said, "Yeah! That was sweet."

"Oh my god, do you have FutureSex/LoveSounds?"

Andy raised his eyebrow, scoffed and said, "Uh, _yeah_! Got it the first day."

"Oh my god, so did I! I have Justified too, and like, every single N'SYNC CD there is."

"Yeah, who doesn't? Those guys are musical geniuses."

"Totally!" Okay, so maybe Andy wasn't as weird as Kelly had thought he was.

"You know, my a cappella group does a killer cover of 'Bye Bye Bye'. We even do the cool dance moves," he said, demonstrating by letting his body go limp and moving like there were strings attached to his limbs.

"Oh wow, that is _so_ awesome!"

Andy smiled brightly and said, "It totally is. We have a gig coming up at the Cornell Alumni meeting on Saturday. You should totally check us out."

"Um…maybe," Kelly said, looking down at her hands. Yeah right, like she was going to spend her weekend at lame Cornell watching a group of lame guys in their mid 30s singing lame a capella.

She glanced up at Andy and saw his smile falter. The light in his eyes wasn't quite as bright as he cleared his throat and said, "Right. Well, I should really pick out my drink and get back to work."

"Oh, right," Kelly nodded.

She watched him walk back over to the soda machine and stick his dollar in. When his dollar popped back out he chuckled and made a growling sound as he strangled the air. When his dollar popped out a second time, he sighed in frustration and said, "This…is getting a little annoying." The third time that his dollar popped out, he yelled, "DAMN IT!" and vehemently hit the machine.

Okay, so maybe Andy was a psycho.

Andy looked back at Kelly with an embarrassed smile and said, "I mean, no biggie. So the soda machine won't take my dollar, _not the end of the world_." He chuckled again, then looked down at his dollar that he was holding with both hands, and he just looked absolutely defeated.

Suddenly Kelly felt guilty for thinking of him as a psycho. Maybe he was just misunderstood. Kelly reached into her pocket and pulled out a dollar bill, then smoothed it out. She walked over and placed a comforting hand on Andy's arm, then put the dollar into the machine. She pushed the button for "Green Tea" and bent down to get it out of the machine. She handed it to Andy and said, "Here, try this one, you'll love it."

Andy gave her a grateful smile and whispered, "Thanks, Kelly."

Kelly noticed that his eyes had turned misty and she said, "Oh my god, are you crying?"

Andy laughed and said unconvincingly, "What? Of course not. There's just…something in my eye… like a piece of dust or something. You wouldn't believe the amount of dust that has built up in this place."

Kelly laughed, and for some reason she got the urge to pull Andy into a hug. His body was stiff at first, but then he relaxed into her hug and even wrapped his arms around her back while still holding his can of green tea. She pulled back and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He reached his hand up to his cheek where her lips had just been, and he gave her that huge, dorky smile of his. Kelly rolled her eyes and went back to the table that she had been sitting at before and started to nibble on her granola bar.

Andy opened his can of green tea and took a sip. "Mmm, that's delish. Kelly Kapoor, you are one smart woman."

Kelly blushed as she giggled and looked away. She glanced back at him and he raised his can to her like he was making a toast, then he left. She watched him walk back to his desk with that proud smile on his face, like he had just accomplished something miraculous. And maybe he had, because when she spotted Ryan walking past the break room and into Michael's office, she was no longer thinking about how much she missed seeing his blue eyes, or how good he had smelled. Instead, she was thinking that maybe spending a Saturday afternoon watching an a cappella group perform N'SYNC songs wouldn't be such a lame thing after all.


End file.
